Memorial Blues
by RookieNeir
Summary: Luminosity Academy is located in the Kalos region and is dedicated to those with a past they want to overcome which left them with a special ability they can use with their Pokemon, by themselves, or alongside them. Tristam Wright suffered from one of these experiences, but wants to pretend it never acually happened, even though it changed him. But is it permanent?.
1. The Boy with the Gray Canvas

**Author Notes: Welcome to the first chapter of Memorial Blues. I decided to start this as I wanted to have a school-focused more innocent fanfiction as I always found the slice of life genre to be quite heartwarming. None of the stories I currently have allow me to do that, so I figured a new story would do a better job.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_The boy with the gray canvas_

"So, tell me good sir, why do you want to put Tristam in this school? You do know with what kind of students we deal with, don't you?

"Yes, I'm aware," Tristam answered for the man accompanying him. "But don't you accept normal students, too?"

"Why not directly tell us what…"

"Sorry, but I'm giving you a favour and I'm completely skipping the "forgetting everything" part."

"We don't do it for money. We do it because our founder went through the same mess most of you went through and we want to help you overcome it and not be constantly remembered by it. AND make use of that strength you have."

"I think what I stated was pretty clear, Mr. Principal."

A funeral silence filled the office where Tristam, the principal and Tristam's tutor were. The boy's tutor had his eyes closed and looked decrepit, almost as if he had been on his last minutes for an eternity. His brown jacket, green shirt and brown hat all looked more alive than his face and his hands, and one couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the poor man. His wheel chair wasn't one of those modern ones that moved with the joystick, it was one of the old ones, where you had to move the wheels yourself.

The principal was an elegant looking person, with not much years behind him considering the job he's doing. One could say from simple view that he wasn't much older than forty. He was wearing a blue with very narrow white stripes jacket and a red tie hiding behind it. His hair was combed all the way to his neck and his green eyes just meant honesty. If there's one thing that wasn't clear about this man, it was his true nature. Is he a gentle and caring man, but strict sometimes? Or is he a lying hypocrite that is simply interested in the paper?

Tristam's bangs covered his amber, gold eyes slightly as he depressingly but carefully examined the principal. His jet black hair wasn't exactly messy, but it definitely wasn't cared for as it should considering its rather long length. His face, when stared at, could only be defined as 'emotionless'. He had a very athletic build, although he was a bit short. His outfit consisted of a pink button up long sleeved shirt, white gloves and a pair of the traditional blue jeans. He didn't stand out from a group of people, nothing in his appearance came off as interesting, except perhaps his golden eyes.

"You can attempt whatever you want, you may actually figure out what I can do in the process," Tristam admitted. "But I'd rather not be so direct about it."

"As you wish. Excuse me sir, can you fill in these papers?"

If Tristam's tutor hand hadn't moved one would have believed that the man died right there without making a single noise. Once he was done signing in the boy, both of them said goodbye to the principal as he escorted them to the exit. He was surprised when he saw that they didn't go to his house by car, or by taxi and no one else just waited for them. They just walked until he couldn't see them anymore, as if they were walking to simply lose time.

* * *

Luminosity Academy is a school situated in Lumiose City, Kalos for those who suffered from an experience that left them with an ability that isn't common for the typical human and a severed mindset. They don't have a big amount of students, the maximum of students they've ever had for a year was 36, and they are known for focusing a lot on each person and help them use this new ability they earned for their advantage. They don't get involved with the people who made this student suffer, they simply help the student.

Of course, besides that they act as a normal school, teaching training techniques, Pokemon battling, breeding, math, history, what everyone has. After all, it's about people wanting to live like everyone else does.

* * *

"Tristam, my dear," an old woman hugged the boy. "Everything will be better, OK? Don't be so reserved and actually let them help you."

"I don't like doing that. You know what. And you why."

"I am aware of that, but it will do you good, you have to understand that."

Tristam looked away, ignoring the woman who had taken care of him throughout his whole life. Doing so made him feel bad, so he turned to her once more. "I know you care for me and I care for you, even if I never look like I feel _something_. But what happened to me in the past and this strange remembering ability that I gained from it is something that affected me and left me how I am, but it means absolutely nothing."

"Just…take care. Alright?"

"Yeah," he slightly smiled. "I'll take care. And I'll go for a walk."

Using the same clothes, Tristam headed to the cobblestone streets of Lumiose City, with his Pokemon, Lairon. The sky was getting cloudy but the boy didn't feel like stopping anytime soon, he didn't care about the time or what he was planning to do when he arrived. All he cared about in that moment was to walk aimlessly with his Lairon, the same Lairon who went through the same problems that day.

"It isn't healthy to think about stuff like that," he thought.

He passed by the Lysandre Café and gazed at it for a few seconds. He checked his pockets to see if he had any money. "Enough for a coffee, I guess," he told himself. Tristam entered the place and took one of the outside seats. With his drink already ordered, the boy heard some drops of water falling on the tarp roof. That moment, he was reminded of something.

* * *

_The rain was just starting to fall as a lonely Aron walked in the cobblestone streets of Lumiose City, recently abandoned by his trainer. He ranted about not being a good enough member for his team of soon to be Hall of Fame members. The poor, clueless Pokemon was left on his own, scouting every trash can he saw to see if luck was finally on his side and he could grab some food for his growling stomach._

"_Help me!"_

_His look for food was interrupted by the scream of a girl being cornered by two men, both with disturbing smirks on their faces. "Come here, darling, it's just a little action. We promise not to finish inside you," one of them told her, in an effort to make the girl feel more desperate._

_The girl had an orange hair colour, with her hair just shyly reaching her shoulders. She looked no older than ten, with pretty big eyes for her head size indicating that. Her eyes were of an aqua blue tone and an innocent vibe emanated from them. Her face was the standard one, not pointy or round, a mix of the two. She was wearing a blue tank top, black shorts and some pink trainers._

_The Aron decided to run towards the girl and help her out, maybe she could be her new trainer, he had in his mind. He jumped and used his metal claws to hurt the two rapists. Both of them turned around and began kicking the Pokemon. The girl, filled with impotency inside of her, tried pulling both guys away, but all it did was getting her to the floor and a big cut on her face and her stomach. As the blood fell from her wound, the steel-type used its head to smash against the attackers, taking turns between both of them. Leaving both of their noses crushed and impeding them from breathing, the two fell to the floor, unconscious, getting closer to death. The Iron Armor Pokemon stepped closer to the redheaded girl, now getting paler and paler as time passes._

"_Thanks, friend," she said weakly, doing her best to pet her saver. "For being so small, you pack quite a punch," she chuckled._

_Aron looked at her with tears gathering up in his big, electric blue eyes. The girl, once more, smiled. "Don't cry now, I'm not worth crying for. G-go now, OK? I'm not giving you an option here; I'm forcing you to go."_

_Hesitantly, the homeless creature walked away, lifting his feet a very slow distance, taking him forever to walk away from the dying corpse. But no matter what, he made the best effort he could in order to not cry._

* * *

The memory faded out as Tristam's mind was back again in the 'real world'. He looked at his Lairon, which was simply staring at the drops, now falling with more strength. The boy petted his friend, receiving a slight push with his head. Realizing he was not up for that, he crossed his arms on the table and leaned against them, closing his eyes in stress as he waited for the coffee he ordered. Suddenly, his Lairon began walking away from the restaurant.

"Are you leaving?"

The Pokemon nodded, not looking at him.

"Remember to go back home before nighttime," Tristam told him.

Ignoring his trainer, the Pokemon continued walking his path, turning to the opposite way his home was. Tristam knew where he was heading; he was heading to that alley where that girl died. Why would he fill himself in with such depressing vibes was beyond him, but it wasn't of his business.

The rather small teenager closed his eyes once more, up to when he heard a cup of coffee being placed on his table. He looked at the waiter. She had an orange hair colour, with her hair just shyly reaching her shoulders. She looked no older than twenty, with normal sized eyes for her head size indicating that. Her eyes were of an aqua blue tone and an innocent vibe emanated from them. Her face was the standard one, not pointy or round, a mix of the two. A big, a bit disturbing scar ran across her left cheek. "Here you go!" She announced, excitedly.

Tristam couldn't help but smile, even if it was something he didn't do every day now. "Thank you, Miss," he thanked as he sipped his hot coffee.

* * *

**Author Notes: And that was the introduction to my OC for this story Tristam Wright. **

**As for the Prologue's name: it references the fact that Tristam is distanced from everyone except Lairon (and his other pokemon), that he is not a white canvas who can go from happy to angry pretty quickly, he is grey and devoid of most emotions.**

**So as you probably have read, I will be accepting OCs for this story, so here's the form you have to follow:**

**(age will always be 13)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality (very important, be as detailed as you can. Make sure to check that it matches with the events that happened to the character before. He/She can be a happy person, but it wouldn't make sense if your OC already got completely over the psychological problem. Remember, it's a school for people with special abilities but primarily broken minds. Also, try to include how they were before the incident and how open they are to revealing what happened to them):**

**What do they look for in romance (your OC may not end paired up with someone, but include it anyway):**

**Region of Origin:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Background (this is probably the most important thing next to the personality. It's the core of the story, after all. Be extremely detailed. Not necessarily has to be an orphan, let's not be cliché here):**

**Ability (this is the ability that your OC gained after the incident that well, got them that ability. Can be anything, I'll tell you if it's too overpowered, in any case. Also, it has to affect the OC's Pokemon in some way):**

**Pokemon (up to two, do not need to have backstories and I don't promise I'll cover them if you include it. Lairon's backstory is mentioned for a special reason):**

**Clothes (include casual clothing and clothing for when it's cold):**

**How do they act towards their ability:**

**Future plans (if they have):**

* * *

**REMEMBER TO SEND BY PM! I won't accept your character if you send it in a review.**

**Please leave constructive criticism. This is a prologue chapter; it's short and won't cover much because I need the OCs. I'll be accepting 12 OCs, six males and six females, so check my profile to see which spots are open. **

**See ya!**


	2. The School with the Blue Atmosphere

**Author Notes: So, another Memorial Blues chapter. Woo!**

**I still am in need of a male and three females at the time I'm writing this, but perhaps I won't need them after I finish this. As always, check my profiles to see if there's a spot open.**

**Also I'm too freaking lazy to paraphrase the physical descriptions you gave me so I'll just copy paste them. Yay, I'm so awesome.**

**If you see that while reading the story the word SONG: *song title here* it means that it is highly recommended that you read that section of the chapter while listening to the song that is mentioned there on YouTube. It's a personal recommendation of mine. You'll know when to stop the song because I'll write "End of Song." which marks (obviously) that you can stop listening.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The School with the Blue Atmosphere_

The sun was peeking through the white curtains in Tristam's room, as the heat began reaching his body. His eyes opened extremely slowly, not wanting to leave his room, school was going to start today. Well, technically not, but the principal requested some people to go there this day at this hour, then the next day other students will go and so on.

The teenager made his best effort to lift himself from his bed, put on some clothes and started to get ready for his first day of school. He planned on having Lairon to go with him; despite he might be a bit hesitant at first due to how early in the morning it was.

Luminosity Academy wasn't one of those that people were used to nowadays where you go there with all your belongings and live in that school for the rest of the year. It consisted on going at eight in the morning and leaving at five in the evening, every single day (except weekends, obviously).Despite it not allowing children to sleep in the school, the institution itself was quite big as it was funded by the state and by the families who had their children attend the school.

Tristam arrived at the school right on time, just as everyone else here. Some had an expression so angry it was rather shocking, others were just calm and collected, and some were even cheerful. They were at the school's garden, located in the middle of the school. It had a big fountain in the centre, surrounded by colourful flower of all kinds while blossoming next to a cobblestone path, just like the streets of Lumiose.

Not paying attention to the rest of the students, he sat by the gorgeous fountain, with Lairon lying on the ground sleepily next to him. After being welcomed by the principal, he set everyone up in pairs so they get their surroundings. Tristam only cared with who he would be with.

"Tristam Wright and Robin Harper, come here."

As he walked to where the principal was, he turned to see a guy with ear-length messy dark brown hair, jet-black eyes. He was of average height, a bit taller than Tristam. He didn't have the same muscle he had, but the boy, who the teenager figured was called Robin, did not look weak by any chance. Robin had a smirk on his face that filled the garden with a happy air, but as always, Tristam wasn't affected by it. He was wearing a t-shirt over a long sleeve shirt, long, loose trousers, and sneakers.

"You two, get along with each other, talk a little bit maybe, and walk along," the principal ordered. "Got that clear?"

Robin slowly nodded, with an aura of frustration being emanated. Tristam decided not to say anything and looked away. The principal left them alone, when the guy with the disarming smile offered his hand to him. Tristam shook it with very little strength, his eyes not meeting with the other teen.

"So, shall we go, pal?" Robin asked with the same smile on his face.

"Lead the way."

The two initiated their tour around the school, with no objective in mind, both in silence. "Tell me, why are you here?" Robin tried to begin a conversation so the two wouldn't walk in the awkward silence.

"Because I need to attend a school, and I liked this one."

"Haha, nah, man, really? What brings you to go to a special academy like this?" Tristam remained silent. "I see, he doesn't want to acknowledge it," Robin assumed.

They continued their stroll, gazing at the strange style of buildings, as if they were in the medieval era. Something wasn't right though. It even penetrated Tristam, the teen who forgot what feeling was a long time ago. It was as if the air was dense, as if negativity filled their bodies. Robin stood still, which made his partner turn to face him.

"What's wrong?" Tristam asked.

"I…I'm not feeling okay."

"So you're feeling it too."

"Feeling what?"

"The negativity. The sadness in here."

"It's not me then. That's funny, haha," he laughed slightly, with his optimism being slowly demolished by the atmosphere that was inside the school. Robin's head was filled with memories, white memories, memories constantly remembering Robin that all of them were hiding away from him. He couldn't reach them, no matter how hard he tried to do so.

He didn't realize Tristam was pulling him out of there, the boy also beginning to remember things he wanted to completely ignore despite of the fact that he was completely aware of their existence. Lairon was left in the garden, probably sleeping, he thought, so he wouldn't have to suffer what they were going through. Wherever they were, it was certain that going back there was not something that was in their plans, at least for a very, VERY long time.

* * *

They ran over to the cafeteria, not noticing the two persons that were inside. "Hey…thanks," Robin thanked, smiling. "I swear everything just collapsed inside of me. It was awful." Tristam gave him a slight nod. "Anyway, let's try to forget what just happened."

"What happened?"

A tall girl with an angry expression on her face asked, staring at them. She had medium-length, straight, crimson red hair and golden eyes. Her skin was as pale as Tristam's, although her hair showed more emotion than the teenager himself. The girl was wearing parchment bell-sleeves, brown leather gloves that start where the sleeves end, a red sleeveless coat, an inner brown shirt with a matching skirt, and black shorts underneath.

Next to her was another girl who stood at 5,3 ft She had a slim build and tanned skin. Her hair was of a sandy blond colour, which she kept in a low ponytail with a small red ribbon, and she had emerald green eyes. She possessed a small star shaped scar at the left base of her neck. She was wearing a red shirt with a white lightning bolt on the chest, a light blue knee-length skirt, and black sandals with white socks. She was also wearing a red handkerchief around her neck. This teen didn't look as angry as the one next to her; she seemed a little disgusted by the morning, but it was apparent that she was forcing a smile.

"So, what was it?" The redhead pressed.

"Well, we went into a place and bad things happened. I don't think me and my friend here would like to talk about that, right Tristam?"

Tristam cringed at the 'friend' part but ignored it and answered: "No, I'd rather not."

"Tristam! What a nice name!" The blonde teenager complimented. "My name is Darena Hellsén, nice to meet you."

"You don't seem pleased," Robin observed, smirking.

Darena tried her best to keep her smile on her face, with her green eyes looking as unstable as they possibly could. The tallest of the group grunted and walked up to Robin. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"A lovable person, that's all. I'm Robin Harper, the guy here is Tristam Wright. The only one left to introduce herself is you."

"I'm Persephone Amador," she hesitantly said.

"Good. Now let's not fight anymore, shall we?" Robin proposed. Darena nodded optimistically, Tristam looked away as usual and Persephone lifted her middle finger towards him. "What a lovely group of people," he thought.

Once they finished silence, the usual awkward silence that occurs when a person meets another person filled the cafeteria, as Robin and Darena tried their best to come up with a topic to talk about. Tristam got close to the other boy and whispered: "Do you remember where we were when we got a psychological beating?"

"No, I don't. Why do you want to know?" Robin asked.

"I'm worried. How does remembering a lot of memories by force because you stepped onto place works?"

"To be honest with you, I didn't remember much. That's why I suffered."

Tristam decided to leave it at that and he went out of the cafeteria for some fresh air, not saying a word. All this worries suddenly came to him. Did someone really just entered their minds and forced them to remember memories they suppressed? He felt utterly violated, like if someone had been spying all of his actions and then suddenly entered his body to force him to do something. Which is a possibility. The thought of that happening frightened him, a feeling that hadn't invaded him since the day he got his ability. Robin interrupted his meditation as he sat down next to him. The other boy forced him to sit down on the floor with him, also looking worried.

"Looking back at it…I'm also really disturbed. What do you suggest we do about this?" Robin admitted, with his usual smirk being erased from his face. "We definitely need to talk about this, with someone. Possibly the principal."

"What are we going to tell him? We don't even know where that place is."

"Damn it, you're right. Doesn't help that this place is huge," Robin added. "Do you think we should tell the girls?" He offered, nudging a thumb towards the cafeteria.

Tristam nodded slightly, with his mind being elsewhere. Robin stood up and explained the situation to Darena and Persephone. Darena responded with a gasp and a resented look, and Persephone looked away with disbelief. Angry because she thought the boy was treating them as idiots, he grabbed Robin's neck and lifted him from the floor. "You think we'll all fall for your little trick, you moron?" Darena tried to pull Persephone away from him, but couldn't. Tristam entered the cafeteria because of all the noise inside.

Not thinking it twice, Robin snapped his fingers. Tristam blinked and suddenly Robin wasn't there anymore. He looked around. All he saw was Darena's and Persephone's surprised expressions. "What the heck?" Persephone asked herself.

"That wasn't necessary, Persephone," Darena criticized.

* * *

Tristam, once again, walked out of the cafeteria without saying a word. "I suppose that by snapping his fingers he used his ability," he thought. The teen decided to walk around the school until he saw his partner again, panting and looking extremely pale.

"Yo," Robin saluted between pants. "That girl…is freaking crazy. The only redeeming factor she has is her hair."

"Want me to get some help?"

"Why?"

"You look awful."

He chuckled. "I probably do, I know. By snapping my fingers, I can stop time, but only I can move. I realize it sounds impossible, but yeah, I can do that. The downside to it is that my heart stops pumping blood when I do so. So I ran here as fast as I can, then cut my finger with this glass shard," he pulled a bloody glass shard out of his pocket. "And let time flow once more."

"Hm."

"It's awesome, right?"

"I guess it's useful."

"It is. But…I try not to use it a lot. One day I may use it for too long and just die, you know? It's sort of scary if I think of it that way."

"I suppose."

Silence.

"Tell me, Tristam. Why are you here?"

"Because I have to attend a school."

"I know, but what happened to you in the past that got you here?"

"Nothing interesting."

"Don't we have confidence already?"

"I wouldn't go as far as saying I completely trust you."

Robin remained silent. He understood that Tristam wasn't going to be very open about his ability, which was completely comprehensible to him. They decided to continue their walk around the strange school, the shorter of the two secretly hoping they would come across that horrible place which filled him with curiosity.

The day ended, after wandering around for hours. They said good bye to each other and both went their ways.

But not all partners had such a peaceful relationship.

* * *

"Nikola Bodrov and Chase Jenson."

To the left, a guy with blond hair and blue eyes was walking towards the principal. He had a serious, almost threatening expression on his face. He had tanned skin and a very well defined build. A Grovyle followed him. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and khaki cargo pants with black shoes

To the right, a tall teen with a slim build and some menacing steel eyes slowly limped towards the principal. He had pale skin and also had blond hair, although his was a bit grayish. He was wearing a maroon colored sweater with a zipper leading down to his chest, a dark blue t-shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of brown hiking boots. To compensate for his limp, he was helping himself with a silver cane.

"Make friends with each other and explore the school. Also, I made sure to check the profiles of both of you," the principal handcuffed them faster than they could react to him. Both teenagers looked at him with despise in their eyes. "It's for your own safety."

"There is no point in this," Nikola started. "This will only make both of us angrier and more uncomfortable around each other and we will probably make a fuss about it. Considering that we are both handcuffed means that the guy here is as rage filled as I am, he disagrees with this idea. I repeat, if you didn't get it the first time, this handcuffs are going to make things worse, I'm not sure if you realize that."

"The emo about to explode bomb next to me is right," Chase admitted. "Besides, he sounds really annoying."

"I'm the principal, I make the rules, got it?"

The two teenagers nodded hesitantly as the principal ordered them to make friends with each other and look around the school. "Why the hell are we doing this? This is all sorts of moronic. I don't want friends, you don't want friends. Is this even legal?" Nikola complained.

"Shut up for a bit, will you? Chase snapped. "Let's just find a place to sit and do nothing before the day ends. That's the plan. No changes are going to get made, alright?"

**SONG: The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya OST - Gymnopedies Dai 1-3 ban**

Nikola rolled his eyes, looking elsewhere. After finding a comfortable seat in the school's garden, they sat on it and remained in silence. Nikola was at peace, with his eyes closed. Places like these, silent and peaceful, were the ones he loved, the ones which made him happy. Silent is the keyword here.

"I'm so bored…why did I even come?" Chase asked himself.

"It was nice and quiet, don't ruin the feeling, I haven't been this calm in a while."

"Why should I care?" Chase challenged Nikola, annoyed. "I do what I want, you know?"

"Not while we are handcuffed. Or do you want to try our chances?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want to use your ability on me?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"Oh, better for your safety, then."

"What's up with the aggressive attitude? Did your mother leave you or something?"

Chase punched Nikola in the face, the latter not doing anything to stop the punch and received it as a deserved punishment. "I've been like this my whole life. Most of it."

"So, you were different before."

"Like everyone else here. What happened to you?"

"I was dumb and I blindly trusted my so called friends. This is how my leg ended up like that."

"I was beat up by some thugs for being curious."

"No surprise. What did you do to them?"

"Nothing. I couldn't do anything to the fucking bastards. By the time I realized what they had done to me, they weren't somewhere I could beat THEM up."

"I see."

"I don't understand humans anymore. Every single one of them is putrid. I simply…don't get it. Why are we like this? Why are we all so…corrupt?"

"I don't know. I don't care either; I'm always alone for a reason. I don't have to cope with people, that way I can remain sane."

"We're very similar, which disgusts me. But there's one thing very different about us."

"And that is?"

"Come on, you don't realize it?"

"I have trouble understanding how I act; it's even more difficult if I have to understand someone else."

"When I'm angry, I let the whole world realize that I'm angry. When you're angry, you just keep it to yourself, even when you have the same cynical view I posses."

"And that brings us to a conclusion?"

"No."

"Oh. I thought so."

"Tsk, asshole," Chase thought to himself. He decided to imitate Nikola, it was plausible that he could find pleasure in relaxing to the sounds of nature.

…

…

…

"I wasn't made for this," Chase admitted.

"For what?" Nikola said, opening an eye.

"For staying in silence. It may have something to do with the 'I release my anger and you hold it back' thing."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps what?"

"Perhaps it may," the tall boy finished, closing his eyes again.

"Can we go walking?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"No."

"We've been long enough here. It's been like an hour."

"It's been more like twenty minutes."

"I don't care, I just—"

**End of Song.**

"Let's find my Pokemon and then you go away, alright?" a feminine voice echoed.

The two boys turned around to see two girls walking side by side. The most noticeable difference was the fact that one of them was short and the other teen was really tall. Nikola blushed intensely.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chase asked. "You look extremely red."

"I-I'm OK! Don't you worry about me!"

"This is not usual for me to say, but do you want me to call somebody?"

"Nonono, I'm in perfect shape."

"You two idiots. Have you seen a Poliwhirl?" The taller girl asked. As to her appearance, she had short brown hair up to her neck, sky blue eyes and an athletic build. She looked stocked up, with an aura of arrogance emanating from her. Her outfit consisted of a white and black split hoodie, black shorts, long socks, and black sneakers.

"I beg your pardon?" Chase defended himself, angrily.

"Um-um, excuse for my friend here. She's a rather impolite one," the smaller girl giggled. She looked the friendly type, the one who definitely didn't belong here. Her skin was of a pale white colour, while her wavy, shoulder length hair was of a chestnut colour. She had blue eyes and a slightly toned build. She was wearing a purple T-shirt under a light brown jacket, white jeans, black boots and beige cycling cap. "As she said, we're looking for a Poliwhirl that she lost here."

"I didn't lose him, he just wandered off."

"Anyway, have you seen him or heard him?"

"No," Chase instantly denied.

"And you?"

"No, I have n-not seen one?" Nikola stuttered.

"Huh? You seem doubtful," the taller girl noted. "Have you seen him or not."

"Yes. I MEAN NO! What I'm trying to say is…"

"No, he hasn't seen him or heard him. We'll try to find you if we manage to see him, OK?" Chase answered for him.

"OK, thank you!" the smaller girl said, waving as both of them walked away.

"So, you're awkward around girls I presume," Chase smiled cockily, looking at him with the corner of his eye."

"How did you—"

"You're incredibly obvious, you know. They probably realized it too."

"Ugh, girls…I simply don't know how to deal with them."

"I'm not the kind of person who gives you advice, so you're on your own with this. And pretty much everything else."

"We can go at any time we want to, right?"

"I'm not sure. I doubt it, they would've told us…wait, if they wanted us to stay…fuck, I could have left like two hours ago."

"Not my fucking problem."

"Yes, it is. I don't know if the lack of blood circulation on your hand has got common to you, but we're handcuffed, remember?"

"Whatever, let's go."

The two angry males found the principal and persuaded him with some cookies they found nearby to let both of them go. They both left without saying good bye, neither to the principal nor to each other. The leader of the institution smiled widely while fiercely destroying the cookies with his mouth. "Those two will be hard to modify."

* * *

A criminal ran through the alleys of Lumiose in the gloomy, dark night, with a big sack of cash. He was smiling widely, extremely proud of his new robbery. He had enough money to stop working for at least half a year. It was all luxury now for him, no cops were alerted and it was dark, what else could he ask for?

Not some steel teeth impaled against his leg, that's something bad. He let out a shout of pain, kicking the Pokemon who attacked him, the latter not even flinching. It bit he's other leg. He was in the floor, bleeding. The man let go of his newly acquired money and it instantly got grabbed by someone lurking in the shadows. He quickly got tied up and was unable to move.

"How the fuck did you find me? No cops, no alerts, how did you…" the criminal started but was interrupted by his capturer kicking his face.

"You work for an organization, don't you?"

"What? I don't know what you're…" his speech was interrupted by a kick in his genitals. "W-we're not an organization," he panted. "We all work for a common ideal."

"Who's the guy who started this ideal?"

"I don't know."

"Lairon."

"WAITWAIT. There are some people close to them."

"So they're a group, not a single individual. That's interesting. I guess I have to catch every single one of you, then."

"We are too big for you," he laughed. "You won't be able to capture them. Our ideal…"

The steel Pokemon bit his left leg once more, making his heart rate go much, much higher. "I don't care about what you and your 'cult', if you will, are looking for. And it's not hard to notice which one belongs to you."

"How then? How do you find out?"

"I recall three years ago when you separated from the military that your way of doing stuff is a bit more wild than normal organizations. You barge in from the back door or from the ventilation; you cover your hostages' faces with a black bag and ramble about some bullshit regarding you being a superior being looking for the luxury and true pleasure of living. I remember this was a way of recruiting people, with the black bags you have being distributed by the masters in this operation. These contain a powder of an essence grabbed from the psychic Unova Pokemon Musharna and finally elaborated using Alakazam's spoons. Is this information correct?"

"I'm not sure how you did find out of this…"

"One of you attempted to do it with me. Needless to say, it didn't affect me, but it did to the people all around me. Do you recall the attack in the Kanto region C Zone? The big one, as one of you called it."

"You were part of the military?"

"No, I was there. Nothing else. I'm taking you to the cops now."

"At least I got captured by someone competent."

With his Lairon carrying him, the mysterious man carried the criminal to the closest police station. The robber was in utter shock when he saw who had captured him. The capturer didn't say a word and just accepted the money he was told he was going to get. "You're too young for this, Tristam," the receptionist told him.

"How do you know my name?"

"You came here enough times for me to recognize you."

"I see. Well, I'll be coming here soon."

The teenage bounty hunter walked his way to his home, bringing cash to maintain his family for a month or so. It wasn't a very hard job if you knew how to deal with the right people, but sometimes things could get very out of hand and he might end up losing his life one day. Tristam didn't feel worried; he didn't have much to survive for except his good friend Lairon who always was there to help him deal with the various criminals. Specially, this cult that has been going on.

"HELP ME!"

The shout of a teenage boy echoed throughout the dark alleys of Lumiose. Tristam walked slowly towards the screams, constantly getting louder and louder. Once there, he saw Chase, one of his new classmates at Luminosity. He was grinning like a madman, punching the boy repeatedly, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Do you need something?"

"Chase, what's the point of this?"

"This guy was setting fire a Mightyena's tail with some of his friends for fun, just to see the poor creature suffer."

"You need to stop doing this. One day a cop will find out."

"And?"

"They'll set a bounty on your head."

"So?" Chase chuckled, giving one last punch to the sadist. "What will you do? Do you think what this guy was doing is right? Or you think I'm lying?"

"I don't think you're the kind of person who would lie to me. I'm just saying that if you're going to play justice man…"

"You know I don't do that."

"…you should be more careful. I'm not going to stop the other guys looking forward to catching you, cut off a few of your fingers and send you to prison."

"How many bounty hunters are there?"

"We're on the rising."

"You're just like me. A rebel, you hate society."

"I don't hate society. Society owes me for what they've done to me and this poor little thing right here," Tristam pointed at his Lairon.

"Whatever. Why are you in Luminosity anyway?"

"Reasons. Anyway, I have to go home now. My parents are waiting for me."

"Hey, um…why do you call them parents anyway?"

"They're the only thing I'm close to caring for. And they took care of me, unlike my biological parents. I owe them some respect."

"I see. If you find any other bastard who think he's important, call me. You have my number, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. See you at school."

Chase stared at the unconscious body. "He'll forget all that happened to him for a few years when he wakes up, considering how I left him," the delinquent thought. He smirked and kicked the guy in his stomach, grabbed the money he had and slowly walked to his home, carrying the Mightyena to a Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Original Characters Appearances:**

**Tristam Wright (RookieNeir)**

**Chase Jenson (Jexo)**

**Eva Frann (SolPhyr3x)**

**Persephone Amador (InkMaster)**

**Robin Harper (SDproductions)**

**Darena Hellsén (StattStatt)**

**Nikola Bodrov (NightFall00)**

**Shannon Halliwell (James95)**

* * *

**THIS TOOK SO GODDAMN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. When I got to describing Shannon and Eva, the two girls whose names weren't mentioned, I just completely lost inspiration. I didn't know what to write next. Anyway, there are still some female spots that I need to fill, so if you're a new reader send them, please. Also, if you're character wasn't in this chapter or didn't have much importance as Robin, Tristam and Chase (and partially Nikola) DON'T PANIC! I'll get to them eventually, OK? **

**One more thing. REVIEW, please, it helps me. Like, don't just say Update soon! or 'Good chapter' because, while those things are encouraging, they don't help me get better. **


End file.
